


Outlandish Good Looks and Charming Personality

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: Prompt by Thinker109 on the r/fanfiction discord server"Why do you even like me? Is it because of my outlandish good looks and charming personality?" (said sarcastically) "Yes." (unironically)
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Outlandish Good Looks and Charming Personality

Dean was so done. It was really uncomfortable. He could see the way Gabriel and Sam looked at each other. It was the face that the actors made in an action movie before they started making out but neither the archangel nor his brother seemed to notice. He never discussed this with Cas but they both gave each other ‘the look’ when Sam and Gabriel were around. It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows though with all the tension, Gabriels need to make a joke about everything, and Sam being emotionally constipated. Which was weird because he was with all that hippy share your feelings crap but as soon as it was his turn to share he shut up faster than Dean ate pie. 

Dean was cleaning the weapons when it started. Gabriel was making jokes but unlike usual where Sam would laugh along he just seemed to be getting pissed off. Dean was only half listening. “Why do you even like me Samitch? Is it because of my outlandish good looks and charming personality?” Gabriel was being overdramatic and sarcastic, his hand was to his heart. After he finished there was a smirk on his face another thousand sarcastic replies ready for whatever Sam said. There was a second of silence. “Yes,” Dean dropped the knife he was working on. Gabriel’s mouth fell open a bit as he stared at Sam. Sam was turning bright red “I-it-we-um,” Sam squeaked out. He cleared his throat. “We have research to do this monster isn’t going to fight itself,” he tried to say seriously but his voice was a little too high. He turned his chair away from Gabriel. “No, no, no, you don’t get to do that Samquatch,” Gabriel turned Sam so they were facing each other. He stared into Sam’s Hazel eyes and Sam stared into his gold ones. Gabriel leaned in and “EW! Get a room, you guys.” Sam glared at Dean and gave him the middle finger as he leaned in for the kiss.


End file.
